Don't Hug Me I'm Scared/Transcript
MAIN TITLE: DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED EPISODE ONE INT. DINNING ROOM -- DAY KNIFES. A SINK. A NEWSPAPER. THINGS FROM A NORMAL KITCHEN. We see a yellow paper note on the floor with "GET CREATIVE" written on it. RED GUY - red, yarn-like hair that covers his head and two eyes on top of his head which looks like a mop on his head. His whole body is red. -, YELLOW GUY - a yellow puppet with a round head and big round orange nose, blue hair - and DUCK GUY - a green duck - are all sat around the table, ready to eat. A SKETCHBOOK is on the table. It OPENS, REVEALING A FACE. IT SINGS: Sketchbook: (Singing) "What's your favorite idea? (everyone looks at it) Mine is being creative!" Yellow Guy: "How do you get the idea?" Sketchbook: "I just try to think creatively! Now when you look at this orange, tell me please, what do you see?" Bird Guy: "It's just a boring old orange!" Sketchbook: "Maybe to you, but not to me. I see a silly face!" Yellow Guy: "Wow!" Sketchbook: "Walking along and smiling at me." Bird Guy: "I don't see what you mean!" Sketchbook: "'Cause you're not thinking creatively! So take a look at my hair. (the Sketchbook opens, it has a bunch of colored lines on his head) I use my hair to express myself." Red Guy: "That sounds really boring." Sketchbook: "I use my hair to express myself." Now everyone is looking at the window to the sky outside. The Sketchbook points to it with a pencil. Sketchbook: "Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exciting?" All except Sketchbook: "No." Sketchbook: "Come on, take another look!" Sketchbook takes out a magnifier and starts looking at them, telling them to "get creative". Yellow Guy: "Oh wait!" The clouds on the sky starts forming figures as they say them. All except Sketchbook and Red Guy : "I can see a hat! I can see a cat! I can see a man with a baseball bat! I can see a dog! I can see a frog! I can see a ladder leaning on a log!" Now they're all looking at the notepad on the table. Sketchbook: "I think you're getting the hang of it now. Using your minds to have a good time." Yellow Guy is with an artist hat in front of a clown painting with a pencil on hands. Yellow Guy: "I might paint a picture of a clown!" Sketchbook: "Woah there, friend. You might need to slow down." Sketchbook points to Yellow Guy's painting as it pours black paint on the clown painting''.'' Sketchbook:'' "Here's another good tip."'' All except Sketchbook: "Eh?" Sketchbook: "Of how to be a creative wizkid, (opens, with leaves and sticks on it's pages) go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them to your favorite color." THE CAMERA LOOKS AT WORDS THAT THE TRIO MADE WITH STICKS AND LEAVES. Red Guy (O.S.): "Blue!" Bird Guy (O.S.): "Red!" Yellow Guy (O.S.): "Green!" Sketchbook's hand holds a 'X' over 'Green' Sketchbook: "Green is not a creative color." Yellow Guy appears sad. Sketchbook: "There's one more thing that you need to know, before you let your creativity flow. Listen to your heart , (opens, heart drawing appears on the page). Listen to the rain, (flips page over, rain). Listen to the voices in your brain! (a flag appears with the drawing of a human head, showing the brain parts)! Come on, guys! Let's get creative!" Yellow guy is making an structure, destroying it. Sketchbook (V.O.): "Get creative!" Red Guy is passing some pink glitter over a YELLOW BACKGROUND. Bird Guy places a D on the table. We then CUT TO the Kitchen again. Suddenly- EVERYTHING TURNS 3D, A 360° VIEW OF THE ENTIRE ROOM SHOWS US A STUDIO BEHIND THE SET, CAMERAS, TAKES, A CHAIR, THEN WE COME BACK TO NORMAL: YELLOW GUY and DUCK GUY ARE NOW COSTUMES INSTEAD OF PUPPETS. CUT TO: A HUMAN HEART IS ON A YELLOW BACKGROUND WITH RED GUYS HANDS ON IT. YELLOW GUY IS PLACING DECORATION ALL OVER THE PLACE. RED GUY STARTS PUTTING GOLD GLITTER ON THE HEART. KITCHEN: THE TABLE AND CHAIR IS GONE. YELLOW GUY (in costume) DANCES, LIKE IF HE WAS MAKING A RITUAL OR SOMETHING, CONSTANTLY SHAKES HIS HEAD. WINDOW: THUNDERSTORM, RAIN. SKY TURNS BLUE TO DARK. EVERYONE STARTS DANCING LIKE YELLOW GUY. YELLOW BACKGROUND - RED GUY TAKES THE HUMAN HEART AND TURNS IT TO THE CAMERA. KITCHEN: RED GUY SHAKES HIS HEAD WHILE SIT ON A CHAIR. YELLOW BACKGROUND - RED GUY RUBS THE HEART ALL OVER THE CONFETTI. KITCHEN - YELLOW GUY IS SHAKING HIS HEAD, LIKE IF HE WAS HAVING A SEIZURE. THEY ARE ALL COSTUMES NOW - YELLOW GUY AND RED GUY CLAPS TO A CAKE ON THE TABLE WHILE THE DUCK CUTS IT. IT'S A ORGAN CAKE, FULL OF BLOOD AND GORE INSIDE. THEY ALL HUG AND SPIN. RED BACKGROUND - DUCK GUY'S D IS NOW COMPLETING THE WORD "DEATH" ON THE TABLE. HE PASSES HIS FINGER ON THE LETTER "H", PAINTING COMES DOWN THE TABLE AS HE MOVES HIS FINGERS. KITCHEN - AN ORGAN IS SUCKED INTO A MOUSE HOLE. ALL THE LOCATIONS SHOWN - CHAOS. FEAR. RED BACKGROUND IS FULL OF SKULLS ON THE WORD DEATH. SCREAMING. THEN- KITCHEN - All is back to normal now. Nothing happened. Sketchbook: "Now, let's all agree to never be creative again." The Sketchbook CLOSES on the table. CREDITS. THE END. NEXT EPISODE: 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Videos Category:DHMIS Category:Episodes